1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic camera which adjusts a distance from a focus lens to an imaging surface to a distance corresponding to a focal point.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to one example of this type of camera, when a brightness of a subject is insufficient, a frame rate of a CCD imager at a time of a focus adjustment is changed from 30 fps to 15 fps. Thereby, an S/N ratio of a camera signal is improved, and a focal adjustment accuracy based on the camera signal is improved.
However, for adjusting the frame rate of the CCD imager in an AF process, if a parameter to be referred to is restricted to the brightness of the subject, the improvement in focal performance is limited.